Possession
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: [Sequel to the Angel's Seal] When you feel anger and jealousy battling within you, never give in.
1. The Seventh Year

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I know I really should be working on and finishing The Angel's Seal before I even think about writing this sequel but my good friend Writer's Block has decided to come and visit so I'm therefore running out of ideas for the little tests. I thought I'd just start this one because I had a really good idea or at least I found this first chapter easier to write. I'll do my very best to finish The Angel's Seal before I go and write too much more on this. ****

**I'm only writing one of these at the beginning!**__

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? I'd be getting my other million and a half stories published instead of this. Thank you.

One more thing: reviewers are my best friends. I got some amazing feedback on The Angel's Seal and I'm always looking for suggestions for this one or tests for TAS (funny acronym reminds me of middle school TAS sessions). Thank y'all (no I'm not really from the south… well, at least of the USA)!

WARNING: There are mini spoilers for The Angel's Seal in this. If you would haven't read it and are planning to DON'T READ THIS YET!

* * *

* * *

The Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾ was as bright red as ever as seventeen-year-old Lily Evans stepped onto the platform.

_Another new year,_ she thought smiling happily. The last one had passed so quickly now that she looked back on it. The mystery of the Angel's Seal had been cracked and Lily and her friends had made it out of the school alive for the sixth year running.

_Speaking of my friends…_ she thought looking around the platform for any hint of her five other companions.

_They're late. As usual_. She shook her head silently pushing her trolley to the front of the train to drop off her trunk and belongings in the Head's Coach. Being Head Girl did have its privileges…

* * *

"Sirius Black," a dirty blond haired girl said in a dangerously low voice. "If you don't get your sorry ass moving this instant I swear to whatever God is listening that I will hex you so bad…"

"Alaura, darling, you would never want to do that before you had a taste," the black haired brown-eyed teen replied cheekily. The two had just arrived on the platform and Alaura Cook really wanted to find her best friend, Lily Evans. Sirius on the other hand was quite content to flirt with all of the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year girls crowded around him.

"And what makes you so sure I even want a taste?" Alaura asked him plastering a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, love, there's the fact that I'm charming, and good looking and…"

"And if any of those qualities actually suited you…"

"Padfoot, I believe you just got insulted," said a new voice from behind Alaura. Alaura spun quickly to find Remus Lupin.

"Well, Moony…"

"Just don't," Alaura said interrupting Sirius before he could finish. "We need to find Lily."

"Or she could find you." Alaura smiled at the familiar voice. Lily Evans, her best friend three years running had joined them.

"Whatever floats your boat," Alaura answered watching her auburn haired friend greet both Sirius and Remus with hugs.

"I haven't seen you two in ages!" Lily exclaimed. It was true. Lily had been forced to spend the summer travelling Spain to see her family and had only seen Alaura when Lily's parents had asked the lavender-eyed girl to join them.

* * *

Lily looked over her friends carefully. She remembered back to the Angel's Seal and how, well, they hadn't come out looking all that good and although it had only been a couple of hours in Hogwarts time it had been days in Lily's dream world.

Remus was a rather tall boy and exactly six feet and had sandy hair. His always-tired expression seemed even more pronounced and Lily reminded herself that it had been a full moon only days before. Though Remus didn't play quidditch for his house team Gryffindor, a summer playing with James and Sirius showed through his navy blue t-shirt and black jeans.

Sirius did play quidditch for the Gryffindor team and as a beater, his muscles in his chest and arms were a little more pronounced. Lily looked him up and down carefully for any scars or other wounding that the journey through the Seal may have caused him. His black hair was as neat as always and his six foot two and a half frame was covered in black pants and a dark red t-shirt. As she reached his sparkling chocolate eyes she grinned. There was mischief in them all right, but no more than there had been the previous six years.

Alaura came next. Her dirty blond hair was left long, as always on the first day of school though she had cut it to her shoulders, a look that, in Lily's opinion, suited her five foot eleven frame much better. Her lavender eyes matched her sister, Tanice's. Alaura had spent fifteen years of her life in New York City and had yet to use any sort of British term (loo, lift, etc.) though Lily and her other best friend Liandra Winters could understand her.

_Speaking of Liandra…_ Lily thought to herself before voicing the question out loud.

"I'm right behind you," Liandra's soft voice answered. Lily spun quickly enveloping her friend in a hug before any words were exchanged.

Liandra's somewhat curly black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and her blue eyes shone with excitement at a new school year. She looked down at Liandra's simple white sundress that dropped to just below her knees. Two thin straps held up the dress and Lily noticed a slight beading on the neckline.

"Love your dress," Lily commented. Lily, Liandra and Alaura – much to her dislike – had gone and bought similar dresses, though in different colours. It had been complete coincidence that Liandra, or Lia as they liked to call her, and Lily had worn their dresses at the same time. Lily was sure she had worn her emerald green dress for a different reason than Lia.

_Where is James?_ Lily thought referring to her boyfriend. _Probably la… coming up right behind Sirius!_ Lily's smile grew at the sight of the six foot three, hazel eyed, black haired young man approaching their group of five. James Potter was the final addition to the six and, in Lily's opinion, the most important. Known as Prongs, the stag, to his friends Moony – also known as Remus Lupin – and Padfoot – Sirius Black – was the undisputed leader of the Marauders** (A/N: as I said: Peter is not a Marauder in my mind so I couldn't care less about him!)** though no body quite knew why. His muscles from extensive quidditch training – he was seeker for the Gryffindor team – showed through his white t-shirt and khaki pants as he approached the group. James wasted no time, walking around to Lily's side and sweeping her into his arms. God how she loved this boy.

"Hello, love. How was your summer?" Lily asked him.

* * *

"How was your summer?" Lily's melodic voice sounded in his ears.

"Completely boring without the sight of you," he replied.

"Corny, James, even for you," she answered smiling up at him. This gave James a better chance to observe her. Lily's auburn waves were, as always, pulled back into a high ponytail to get it off of her neck though he didn't understand this. Her hair was long enough that it hit her shoulder blades even in a ponytail. Lily's eyes were objects that would never cease to amaze James. He loved watching them change colour with her moods. The emerald green they were when she was happy was intoxicating and the dark forest green they turned when she was angry or upset made any one who knew her take a step back in fear. James let his eyes slowly wander down her body, holding down a groan at the green sundress. The material hugged her waistline, showing off the curves that James longed to look at and run his hand up, though in his fantasies the dress certainly wasn't present.

"I heard the heads get a compartment all to themselves," Sirius piped up happily.

"Are you implying something, Padfoot?" James asked grinning impishly.

"Well… I was just thinking that, you know, to keep things between you and Lily PG-13, the rest of us would be able to join you," Sirius replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Lily turned beet red.

"I don't know if that's a smart plan, Sirius," she ground out.

"Still…" Sirius said.

"Alright, alright. You guys can come and stay in the head compartment with us," James finally decided with a shake of his head, "but one, and I mean ONE wrong move and you're out. Understand?" He received enthusiastic nods from Sirius and Alaura; calmer ones from Lia and Remus. The six friends wandered up to the front of the train where they entered the first coach.

* * *

Lily gasped as she took a good look at the inside of the coach. It was beautiful. Decorated in gold and red – both head students were Gryffindors – the coach reminded Lily of the Gryffindor common room. A red couch was against one row of windows with two chairs across from it. Shelves of crystal balls were beside the door (_To watch the other students_, Lily reasoned) and a shelf of various course books was against the opposite wall. Beside the bookshelf was a door that Lily guessed led to the bathroom.

"Wow," Alaura whispered following Lily inside. "This isn't a head's compartment this is a cross between a head's coach and the common room!" Lily followed Alaura inside and took a seat carefully on the couch.

"This is brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed following Lily and Alaura. He immediately looked into each ball. "We get to spy!"

"It's to make sure students are behaving. I overheard Damon and Kati talking about it last year," Remus told Sirius referring to last year's head students.

"Good. I'm just going to sit here and watch Malfoy and Snape. I'm looking for a reason to get them in trouble before we have to prank them," Sirius replied, situating himself comfortably in front of the crystals.

"Lils, look at that lovely shelf of books," James said tauntingly pointing across the room. Lily smiled.

"I saw them already," she replied, proceeding to not move from her spot. "I could sleep right where I am without a book."

"Tired?" Lia asked gently pushing Remus out of her way.

"Understatement. Petunia, my lovely sister," she began sarcastically, "decided, to torment me even further than normal, that she'd wake me up at seven to help her chose what she was going to wear on her date _this afternoon_. Seven in the morning! I was here by quarter after ten!"

"Ouch. Tanice didn't wake me up until nine. She's pretty excited," Alaura replied. As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door and four girls entered.

"We're out numbered," Remus said jokingly. The oldest girl, Kristiina Peters, glared at him.

"I don't appreciate that," she replied lifting her head in the air. She didn't stay like that for long. Within seconds, she and the other three girls were on the floor in fits of contagious laughter. Lily, Alaura and Lia chuckled with them.

"Hello to you to," Lily said when they had all calmed down somewhat.

Kristiina was a fourth year. She had been sorted into Slytherin, though no one was quite sure why, and hadn't, even for a second, got along with her housemates. Kristiina had met Alaura, James, Sirius, Remus, Lia and Lily the Christmas prior when she had gone up to meet her sister Karissa. Kristiina, like her sister had chestnut brown hair and a beautiful peach complexion. That was were the similarities stopped though. Kristiina had stunning navy blue eyes and enjoyed all schoolwork presented to her. Lily had tutored her in Charms for a couple of years and had been asked by both the Charms teacher and the Hogwarts headmaster to watch over her. You see, Kristiina was in Slytherin, but she wasn't a pureblooded witch. This had baffled the entire school. No muggle-born was ever sorted into Slytherin. It was unheard of!

Her sister, Karissa, was going into her second year at Hogwarts. She was a Gryffindor along with her friend Lucy Penner and Alaura's sister Tanice. Lucy and Karissa had also celebrated Christmas with the Marauders, Lily, Lia and Alaura, when Tanice had been unconscious the year before. She, like her sister, had chestnut brown hair and a peach complexion but her hazel eyes were what differentiated herself and her sister. Karissa wasn't as enthusiastic about school as her sister, though she did do well. She excelled at Charms, something Lily was quite happy with, though lacked in Potions.

Lucy Penner was also going into second year and had also been sorted into Gryffindor the year prior. It had been a difficult year for the young girl, especially when Tanice had gone into a coma without any trace of what could have caused it. She generally was a courageous girl and a very loyal friend and Lily could tell by looking at her, that she would definitely end up breaking some hearts. Lucy was a small girl, elfish almost, at four foot eleven and had enthralling smoky eyes. Her blond streaked brown hair was down to her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. She had one arm hooked through Tanice's and her other through Karissa's.

Tanice looked exactly like a younger version of her sister. Also sorted into Gryffindor, her lavender eyes had been brought out by the beautiful royal purple t-shirt she was wearing, though she had thrown a lighter purple sweater over top. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a braid that reached her shoulder blades and Lily could tell that the girl had not cut her hair this summer like her sister.

"Hi, aunt Lily," Karissa said giggling slightly. Karissa, Lucy, Tanice and, especially, Kristiina had taken to calling Lily 'Aunt Lily' at the end of last year. She had always acted like a second mother, though the only called her Aunt Lily when she was acting like such. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know, Lily would suit me just fine," Lily reprimanded the girls gently. "And remember, this year I have the right to deduct points."

"That's right," James said excitedly. "Kristiina, do you mind if we use you as our scapegoat to take points off of Slytherin?" Lily hit him gently. She had walked over to where James was standing – left of the four girls – during James' words.

"You will do no such thing," she said.

"Sure," Kristiina shrugged.

"Kristiina! No way!" Lily was shocked. "I am not – do you hear me? NOT – allowing you to use Kristiina like that! There are many other ways to get the Slytherins into trouble without using poor Kristiina."

"I don't mind, Lily…"

"I do! Do you not understand that us using you to take points off of Slytherin will not be good for your welfare? The whole house will be against you… forever!" That silenced Kristiina. Lily did have a point.

"Sometimes," Kristiina amended finally. Lily sighed, exasperated. That was the best she was going to get.

"Lily, James, Malfoy's picking on some pretty scared looking first years. There only a couple of compartments down," Sirius said, not taking his eyes away from the crystal ball he was staring at. Lily looked at James and they both left the coach.

"The train hasn't even started moving yet!" Lily exclaimed as she made her way down the crowded corridors. They arrived a couple of minutes later. How did they know they were at the right place? A large group of Slytherins were standing in a group around a door. Lily sighed heavily pulling out her wand. They were outnumbered.

"Petrificus totalus," she intoned quickly freezing all of the Slytherins present. Well… almost all of them. Malfoy had turned around upon hearing thud after thud. His eyes were wide at the sight that greeted him. He snarled, leaving the first years and proceeding out into the corridor. Lily and James were ready for him if he even tried to make a move.

"Leave. Them. Alone," Lily said simply but forcefully.

"Who's going to make me?" Malfoy asked, trademark sneer in place.

"We're head students Malfoy. You really don't want us to take off points as soon as you get them do you?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I would have thought Dumbledore would have better taste than to make a mudblood Head Girl," Malfoy taunted.

"He does have good taste if he didn't pick you," Lily retorted. "It's funny how mudblood can take on two different meanings. A muggle-born witch, or a slimy pure-blooded Slytherin." Malfoy was livid with anger but Lily was faster. Before he could make a move, she had put him in the full body bind as well. James had wandered into the compartment where six first years were sitting, three girls and three boys.

"Sorry about him," he apologized quickly.

"We could have taken care of him," one boy piped up. He reminded James of himself at that age. James then remembered having the exact same scenario happen to him his first year. He thought back to what that head boy had told him.

"You probably could have, but you were very outnumbered. Lily does some of the fastest spell work I've ever seen and if it weren't for her, and you had attacked Malfoy, you wouldn't be sitting here in one piece," James replied calmly. The boy looked down at his feet.

* * *

"What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Russell," the boy who had reminded James of himself said.

"Ainslie," the girl sitting beside Russell answered.

"Kesia," the small, nervous looking girl across from Ainslie replied.

"Jaimie," the courageous looking, ashen haired girl beside Kesia answered.

"Jaimie what?" James asked.

"Jaimie Waite," she answered.

"I haven't seen you since you were in a crib!" the Head Boy exclaimed with a smile.

"James, are you scaring the first years now?" The students looked around at the petite redhead that had entered the compartment.

"What did you do with those guys?" Ainslie asked.

"Cute little charm," the girl replied shrugging slightly.

"You're James Potter!" Jaimie exclaimed suddenly. James faced her.

"That's me. How did you know?"

"My brother, Tristan, talks about you all the time."

"Tristan Waite… Plays quidditch for Ravenclaw?" James asked.

"Yes."

"I think I might have dated him once," the redhead said thoughtfully.

"Then you're Lily Evans."

"Damn, she's good," Lily muttered.

"So we've got Russell, Kasia, Ainslie, Jaimie, and…"

"Mark."

"Greg."

"Listen, you guys are first years. Be very careful around any Slytherins you might meet. Those boys won't be breaking out of their compartment any time soon…"

"Why?" Kasia asked.

"Because Lils here is the best in the school at Charms," James answered for his girlfriend.

"He loves bragging. Anyway, they won't be bugging you for at least the rest of the train ride. Also be careful about doing any spells. I know not all of you are muggle-born," she said looking straight at Jaimie, "but I still would be careful about any magic. Okay?" At six nods Lily smiled and followed James back to the head compartment.

* * *

The train was off at exactly eleven o'clock – which had just happened to fall about half way through James and Lily's trek back to the front – and Lily watched as the countryside flew by. She had her usual butterflies in her stomach about the start of school. In Lily's mind, she was going home. To Hogwarts.

"Let's play a huge game of Exploding Snap," Kristiina suggested. Alaura and Sirius had insisted that Kristiina, Karissa, Lucy and Tanice stay with them in the compartment.

"All of us?" Alaura asked.

"Only if your boyfriend can drag himself away from watching the students," Tanice replied grinning and dealing out the cards.

"Tanice," Alaura said warningly but Sirius hadn't heard any of the conversation. He suddenly stood and ran to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm not watching those," he said decisively.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Snape."

"What the hell is he doing?" Lily asked.

"You really don't want to know," Sirius answered. James stood and made his way to the crystals. He looked at them all carefully. Finding the one Sirius was talking about, James followed Sirius' track to the bathroom.

"What on earth is so disgusting?" Lily asked watching James come out of the bathroom.

"Lily, honey, if it makes both Sirius and I sick, there is no way you can look at it," James said sitting down in the circle the group had created to play. Lily did not heed James' warning as she and Alaura made their way towards the crystals. They finally spotting the one Sirius and James were talking about and stood, stunned. There was Snape all right with a sixth year Slytherin on his lap and they were kissing heavily.

"Okay, just, no," Alaura began looking away. "Just… no."

"I told you," Sirius said superiorly. **(A/N: It's a word! Funny!)**

"We're not in the loo," Lily answered quietly. Then the explosion came.

"That is disgusting!" Lily roared. "He… her … who is that? Who would be insane enough to be sitting on Severus Snape's lap? And snogging with him on top of that!"

"Um… That looks like Paris Kensington," Kristiina said nonchalantly. "They were doing that in the Slytherin common room all last year."

"Ew…" Lily voiced.

"I second that," Alaura agreed.

"Carried," James and Sirius said in unison. Suddenly, Sirius' disgusted frown turned into a mischievous grin.

"We could use that you know…" he began.

"Beginning of the year prank!" Alaura exclaimed sitting attentively, her cards forgotten.

"Lily, you know a charm to replay things right?" Lily nodded.

"We're going to replay that for the entire school?" Lily asked. "No thanks, seeing it once was enough."

"Come on, Lily," Sirius whined. Lily shot him a glare.

"No way. I'm not watching that again."

"James you try to get through to her," Sirius said throwing his hands in the air and therefore his cards across the coach.

"Sorry, Padfoot. I'm with Lil on this one. I can only watch that once."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" The group lapsed into thoughtful silence, something extremely new for some members. Sirius sighed a couple of minutes later.

"I have a headache," he declared.

"Thinking," Lily, James, Remus, Lia and Alaura said, without thinking, in unison.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

"I've got an idea. It's mostly like the ones we've done in the past but we have to be careful now, with Lils and I as head students," James said carefully.

"Fine, we'll charm the Slytherin, except Kristiina's, robes red and gold, like Gryffindor, and we'll turn Snape and Malfoy's hair electric blue, and the rest of the Slytherins can have purple hair," Sirius said shrugging.

"Fun!" Kristiina grinned.

"Same old, same old, but we'll deal," Alaura agreed.

"Great! Little planning too! I'm liking this so far," Lily said watching the game as Sirius moved to collect his strewn cards.

"We will be at Hogwarts in five minutes time, please leave all baggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," the nasal sounding voice rang throughout the train.

"Shit! I don't have my robes on!" Alaura exclaimed, grabbing the backpack her parents had given her to put robes in and running into the bathroom.

* * *

Sorting had taken less time than Lily had suspected and Professor Dumbledore's announcements were short and sweet. Their prank had been a complete success, receiving the laugh they had coveted and no detention. That night, Lily and James were sitting up in the Head's common room in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"James?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think this year is going to be any different than the other six we've been through?"

"Of course it is. We're seventh years, Lil, we are the highest ranking students in the school. You and I have more authority than any students and privileges wanted by every one." Lily snuggled closer to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist securely.

"James? I think we should get some sleep. We have class first thing tomorrow morning," she said quietly proceeding not to move from her spot. James chuckled lightly cuddling Lily to his side.

"You might need to get up, love, before I can move."

"But I'm comfy," she answered. Shaking his head, James lifted her into his arms and carried her to her own room, tucking her securely under her blankets and kissing her forehead softly.

"Good night, Lily. Sweet dreams."

* * *

* * *

I did most of my blabbing earlier so I won't bore you now. Please review this and let me know if I should keep this going and such like. I'm not really sure at this moment where this is going but when I come up with a real plot line for the seventh year, I'll put it in… kinda weird seeing as I'm just going to write whatever comes to my head meaning that this could be a large collection of memory like stories as opposed to having an underlying plot like the Angel's Seal. Any way hope you like!

Kavi Leighanna


	2. Lovesick

Morning dawned beautifully on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily gleefully pulled herself out of bed and into her own private bathroom. It was an advantage to being Head Girl, she didn't have to share. After her rather long shower, she'd woken early, Lily dressed and headed down into the common room James and she shared, with a collection of this year's course books. James came down a half an hour later.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, dropping a light kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, James."

"You're studying already?" Lily grinned.

"That's exactly what Alaura said last year."

"Great minds think alike."

"Great minds think for themselves," Lily retorted, absently flipping the pages in her Charms book.

"Do they now?"

"I should hope so. Otherwise you'd probably be thinking some not so nice thoughts about Sirius and I might…" Lily tried but was interrupted by James placing his hands on her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers.

_Heaven,_ Lily thought as she let her own mouth move with his, allowing his tongue entrance when it brushed across her lips. She blanked out after that, her only thoughts being about what James was doing as his lips left hers and trailed down her neck to her pulse point and then her shoulder, his hands moving from her cheeks to the clasp on her robe. Once that annoying piece of clothing was out of the way, his fingers moved to undo the first buttons on her shirt. Meanwhile, Lily had long since unclasped James' robe and had unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang on his shoulders. They would have gone further – James' hand positioned over the clasp on her bra, hers over his belt buckle – if it wasn't for the insistent knocking that began on the portrait. James groaned in frustration as he helped Lily button up her shirt and smooth out her long hair. Smiling slightly, she motioned for him to get the portrait as she left to get her brush.__

_Thank Merlin I didn't braid my hair before, like I wanted,_ Lily thought lifting the silver engraved instrument to her long red hair, before pulling it back in a tight braid. She heard voices in the common room as she finished the braid, putting elastic around the end and walked back to the spacious room, expecting Alaura to be facing her room. Instead of Alaura, Lily found half of the female population crowded around James and Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes as she exited the beautiful portrait of an old fashioned couple on a beach. The sun was setting in the background and the ocean sparkled in the early evening sunlight. Turning to head down for breakfast she was stopped by a very annoyed looking Alaura Cook. Lily smiled wordlessly they went down to breakfast.

* * *

The Great Hall was very full, as it was the peak hour for breakfast, and Lily and Alaura took seats across from Lia and Remus.

"James and Sirius busy?" Lia asked with a giggle. Lily shrugged, indifferent, as she spooned herself oatmeal and polished it off quickly.

"Lily!" Narcissa, a blonde seventh year Ravenclaw, approached with a smile on her face. "Congratulations on getting Head Girl. Lucius wanted Head Boy and when Potter got it he was livid! I stayed away from him all summer. Anyway, we all just wanted to say congrats!" And she left as Lily took more oatmeal.

"Thanks Narcissa!" Lily called after the blond. The next group to come was Lily's enemy, just as Lucius was to James, Paris Kensington. Paris smirked evilly.

"Your boyfriend busy, Evans?"

"Well he's not here is he? And what about yours? Satisfying you?" Lily replied looking at the brunette behind her. Paris' cheeks were red, her eyes filled with suppressed anger.

"I forgot my summer essay for Herbology," Lily said before Paris could retort, pawing through the already stuffed canvas bag beside her. "I'll meet you in class." Standing and smiling at her friends and taking a last drink of her pumpkin juice, she pushed past Paris and left, heading back to the Heads' rooms.****

**Meanwhile**

James was trying hard to get Erin Birch away from him and over to Lily's dorm to ask if she was ready to go but Erin just wasn't letting go.

"Erin, please, I need to get Lily so we can get down to breakfast," James was saying as Erin pulled him back onto the scarlet couch.

"Lily?"

"Evans. The Head Girl?" James could tell Erin still had no clue who James was talking about. She had him pinned on the couch and was straddling James before the black haired man could blink of protest. The click of the portrait was heard faintly just as Erin's lips crashed down onto his. There was a gasp and running footsteps. James shoved Erin hard off of him and looked to see a red braid disappear through Lily's room. He rounded on the closest person, Erin.

"How dare you," he said his voice dangerously low and quiet. "If you have ruined my relationship with Lily, I swear to whatever god is listening, I will hex you until you are unrecognizable!" Erin sat on the floor, stunned.

"Get out!" James bellowed. Erin, unfazed by James' outburst, stood and ran a hand suggestively down James' chest. James continued to glare, trying his best to keep his anger under control, until Erin and her friends left.

* * *

Lily had known pain in her life, she had experienced it during training with her father, but even that couldn't prepare her for the pain she felt when she saw James lip locked with Erin. Her heart had been shattered into a million and a half pieces, her breath coming in short pants as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. Her eyes were already red and puffy, her stomach clenching painfully making her rush to the bathroom and vomit up everything she had eaten at breakfast. She knew she would have to see Madame Pomfrey later for a painkiller and something for her nausea. She felt a hand caressing her back, making her shiver terribly. She knew without looking that James would be there, concern lining his face but she couldn't look at him, not even if she wanted – tears were blurring her vision. When she felt better, she ran to her bed, not bearing to glance at James. Alaura came in, a solemn look adorning her face as she wordlessly hugged the redhead close, rubbing her back.

* * *

"Alaura, my heart hurts, and my stomach hurts," James heard Lily say. It tore him apart inside to see Lily as hurt as she was, and he knew that it was partially his fault. He wished he could comfort her – or take the whole thing back – but something told him it was better to leave, and leave he did but not far. The furthest James could stand to go was to his own room.

* * *

Alaura entered James' room with Sirius twenty minutes later, somber and soaked with tears.

"She's dealing. You'll have to talk to her too, James, she's not good. She' hurting… a lot. She really loves you. Talk to her tomorrow, when she's feeling better," Alaura said, sitting on the edge of James' bed, her eyes holding part of the pain that Lily was most likely feeling.

"She threw up," James said dully.

"Three times since I saw you leave," Alaura replied quietly, looking at her hands, folded in her lap.

"She'll be okay. She ended up crying herself to sleep," Sirius said taking over the story. He didn't want to see James heartbroken any more than Alaura wanted to see Lily vomiting and crying.

"What happened?" Alaura asked.

"I didn't see Lily leave her room to go to breakfast," James began looking Alaura directly in the eye, his heart bared to her. "Erin sat next to me as soon as I opened the portrait and started talking. The next think I knew, I was surrounded by blondes and brunettes and I couldn't see Lily's door, so I didn't see her go. After a half an hour, I got worried about Lily and wanted to go check on her but Erin wouldn't let me go. She kept pulling me down beside her over and over. I told her I really had to check on Lily and stood up. Erin pulled me back down and ended up on top of me and she straddled me. Then she was kissing me and I guess that's when Lily came in and that's what she saw." This was all said monotonously, completely void of any emotion and Alaura felt very sorry for what James was going through and what Erin had done.

"I'll kill her," Alaura whispered to Sirius as she watched James lay his head in his hands. "It's all her fault Lily's sick." A light knock sounded on the large oak door as Lia poked her sad head inside.

"You've been in to see Lil?" Alaura asked the dark haired girl. Lia nodded.

"She's not doing well. She's really weak and freezing cold, even under all of the heavy blankets," Lia said. James wordlessly stood and, grasping his winter cloak, headed off towards Lily's room.

* * *

Lily pretended to be asleep as the door opened and some one entered, draping a cloth over her body and setting something on her night table. The person caressed her freezing forehead and dropped a kiss on her cheek. There was only one person who would do that and her heart broke again. Her stomach churned in response and Lily was forced to throw her covers off of her body and running unsteadily into the bathroom. James followed slowly, wondering why such a simple thing would make Lily sick. Something wasn't right and as James watched Lily empty her stomach for the fifth tie, he realized that this wasn't natural. This was lovesickness in its physical form and physical lovesickness was not natural. He rubbed her back, whispering comforting things to her and when she had finished, James wordlessly picked her up and tucked her carefully into bed.

"Why?" Lily asked hoarsely, her eyes fluttering open to look James in the eye.

"I didn't do it," James whispered in reply, taking the redhead's hand in his own and launching into the same story he had told Alaura and Sirius. Just as he finished, Lily's hand went limp in James' grip. Terrified, James tried to wake up the now frail and pale looking Head Girl, but to no avail. Lily had lost consciousness. Working fast, James lifted Lily and his cloak, carrying her quickly down to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was unable to find anything wrong with Lily, and so, after reviving her and prescribing Pepper Up Potion, she sent Lily and James back to their dormitory, telling Lily to rest for the day. They walked slowly back in an awkward silence, knowing a lot needed to be said, but not wanting to say it. Classes were continuing and more than once they met groups that were part of that morning's fan club. As they passed Paris on her way to divination at the top of North Tower, she smirked at the pair, and at Lily's pale complexion. Erin followed half way before James lost his temper and bellowed at her to leave them alone. Lily swayed dangerously at James' loud volume, and he gripped her tightly to keep her from falling to the stone floor. Smiling shakily Lily gained her balance and withdrew herself from his arms and slowly continued on toward her room, wincing slightly at every loud noise. James caught up with her two steps from the portrait murmuring the password and carefully helping Lily back to her bed. He made his way back to the common room where the rest of his friends were sitting. Alaura looked up and non-verbally asked if Lily was okay.

"She'll be alright. She's a fighter. Madame Pomfrey told her to rest for now. The only problem is, something's fishy.

"What?" Alaura asked suddenly on the alert. Tanice had been unconscious for six months last year and that unconsciousness had also been unnatural.

"It could be a potion," Sirius suggested gloomily. James shook his head, voicing his doubt. It was impossible. Who could have given it to her? Alaura mentioned Narcissa and her group coming over to congratulate Lily on getting Head Girl and though the icily beautiful blond had indeed been dating Lucius Malfoy – James' sworn enemy – for all of the prior year, both Lily and Narcissa had continued being friends and so both Lia and Alaura dismissed the accusation. The next person and their clique that had showed up at Gryffindor table that morning, was Paris Kensington. Alaura and Lia exchanged glances.

"You think she did it?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Sirius, one, she's a Slytherin, two, she's Lily's sworn enemy and three, its Paris, she doesn't need an excuse," Alaura said counting the reasons off on her fingers. Lia shook her head.

"I don't think it was Paris specifically. It was probably her right hand."

"Pamela? She's too dumb," Alaura said, screwing up her face in confusion and disgust. Lia shook her head.

"Not Pamela, her other right hand, the smart one." At the confused looks of her friends, Lia continued. "Pam isn't smart enough to make a potion like that and then put it in Lily's pumpkin juice this morning. I'll bet Snape made the potion on Paris' behalf but Nikki put it in. She would have been able to slip it in with us all looking at Paris to make sure she didn't try anything funny. Obviously Paris really trusts Nikki because her eyes didn't leave Lily's the entire two seconds they were bickering." She pulled out a black rectangular box, lifting the lid.

"What on earth?" Remus asked looking at Lia in awe.

"I asked Lily to hang onto this. It's an organization of potions by symptom. I did it this summer with my mom because of Tanice last year. My mom got really worried so I helped her put this together and then brought it to school," she answered flipping through the many tabs marking the break points of each symptom.

"Damn. It could be any number of potions," she said shuffling through the twenty-five little cards.

"Like what?" Remus asked looking over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well, it can't be these three. They all deal with some… power removal spell and that can only be used on wandless witches and wizards."

"What could have set it off though?" Sirius asked.

"Time?" Alaura suggested. James shook his head.

"It flipped when she saw me kissing Erin," he pointed out.

"Erin's part of Paris' clique. Fifth year Slytherin," Lia replied still looking through the cards.

"It was all a well planned conspiracy to get Lil?" Alaura asked.

"Seems like it. Erin was here ready when Lily would come back. Paris and Nikki put the potion in the goblet. It was perfect."

"But how did Erin know it was Lily coming through the portrait and not Paris or any one else?" Sirius asked.

"She didn't. It was complete luck that it was Lily coming through that hole and not me or any more of Erin's little friends."

"Can we just try all of the antidotes?" James asked getting impatient.

"Some of them will kill her if we're not careful and Lily can't… we can't afford to do that right now," Lia answered glumly. "Most of these antidotes make us wait a while to check on the other symptoms that may arise. We don't have time!"

"Pomfrey prescribed Pepper Up until she feels better. We can just keep giving her the potion every day until we can actually figure out what happened," James said watching confused as Lia, Alaura and Sirius – who were sitting across from him – stiffen.

"What happened?" James spun at the sound of the weakened voice to meet Lily's green eyes. Now he knew why Lia, Sirius and Alaura had stiffened. James looked to Lia to explain.

"We're pretty sure that Paris planned a whole thing to put you out of commission," Alaura said, rolling her eyes slightly at James.

"What," Lily started her voice coming out softer than a whisper, "what plan?" James hung his head and Lia opened her mouth to speak but Lily shook her head.

"I want to hear it from James," she whispered with a slight smile. She knew she was losing her voice along with her freezing fever and vomiting. And so, James launched into the whole story of how Paris got help from Nikki and Erin to set Lily and himself up. Lily's eyes grew narrower and narrower at each new revelation.

"So you guys think that Paris is the reason for me feeling under the weather?" Lily asked finally, her voice, even in its whisper, sounded angry and still hurt.

"And the reason you started too. Every potion with these symptoms has something to do with a trigger and all of the triggers aren't good," Lia said searching through the box. Lily sat beside her, calmly taking the cards from Lia's hands and setting them back in the box.

"You need to go to class." Her friends protested incredulously and in concern. "I need some one to pick up my work and bring it back. I'm not leaving here, like Pomfrey asked, and I need to keep up with my work. Especially this year." James smiled slightly.

"Always the student," he murmured quietly but Lily heard him. She smiled also approaching him and leaning in to whisper in James' ear.

"I trust you," she whispered before going back into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar. No other words were exchanged as the five left for class.

* * *

The day had moved slower than James ever could have imagined and when he, and the rest of the gang entered the Head tower that afternoon before dinner, he was anxious to see Lily. Her statement that morning had baffled him and he had wanted to ask her questions since. Without a word to the others about what he was doing he took the parchment roll with all of that days lessons and homework for the day and entered the sick redhead's room. Lily looked up from her book, smiling at James. He wordlessly handed her the parchment and she unrolled it taking in all of the seemingly extra assignments that had been assigned. She groaned inaudibly and James had a faint memory of a happy early morning.

"Lily?" James whispered moving to the door and closing it quietly before making his way back over to her bed. Lily looked back at him questioningly confirming James' suspicion that she had lost her voice and wanted to rest it.

"Why did you say I trust you this morning before we left for class?" Lily didn't answer him. She shook her head and then nodded it.

"Ask yes or no questions?" Lily nodded, smiling happily.

"Did you say 'I trust you' because you do?" Lily rolled her eyes and nodded. James smiled. She meant 'no kidding'.

"And is that the only reason you said it?" Lily shook her head no and pointed to the book on her lap and then back at herself. James was confused. Did she mean that she could read? Lily shook her head no when he voiced the idea. She then pointed to herself, her head, him and the story.

"You trust me. You believed my story?" Lily nodded her head. James was ecstatic. Lily cleared her throat loudly and tried to speak, but still no sound came out. She pulled up a muggle notebook she had on her bedside table and a muggle pen, quickly writing down a message.__

_I believed your story when you told it but Lia's accusations drove it home_. James smiled. He thanked Lia silently for helping him with this hurdle in his relationship with Lily.

"Does that mean we're still dating?" Lily nodded, setting her book aside and opening her arms to him. James pulled her down beside him dropping a series of kisses from her forehead to her lips before curling her up next to him. Lily snuggled close and drifted off again into the land of dreams.

* * *

Sirius woke James up in time for dinner. Alaura and Lia had decided to let Lily sleep and see if that would help her feel better so James, Sirius, Remus, Lia and Alaura made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Upon their arrival the entire hall was talking excitedly and as James listened closely to the Ravenclaws on his way to Gryffindor table, he found out that the school's rumor mill was up and running. The latest rumor: James and Lily's breakup. James guessed that Erin had told Paris exactly what happened and Paris had begun the rumor. It seemed, however, that the rumor had – as rumors tend to have – many different stories or in this case, many ways that Lily and James had split. James rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the table and was immediately bombarded with questions about his relationship with Lily. James answered them all, telling each person who asked about it to pass on the information. It worked well and the rumor that was passed around the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables changed quickly. James grinned slightly, the first time since that morning.

* * *

Lily woke up without James beside her and breathed out heavily. It was just a dream. Then she looked beside her and found a photo frame on her table and bottles upon bottles of Pepper Up Potion. Lifting a hand to feel her head, she felt the freezing cold temperature of her forehead. With a groan, she dropped back into her pillows looking up at the crimson canopy of her bed with foggy eyes. Then her memory came back and all of the day's events bombarded her tired brain. She would kill Paris if indeed she had been part of this controversy. She faintly heard the portrait open and gently swung herself out of bed, wrapping a scarlet winter robe tightly around her body. She walked out of her room and took a seat on the couch just as James, Alaura, Sirius, Lia and Remus entered. James immediately went to her side, inquiring about her health. Lily answered all of his questions with a smile on her face. She loved to watch James' concern and worry line his face. It made her feel special and cared for. He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"The school rumor mill is up and running," Alaura mentioned with a slight smile. Lily looked up and then to James curiously.

"Our breakup," he said smiling slightly. "I set the record straight."

"The Slytherins aren't going to believe it," Lily said hoarsely, her voice no better than it had been earlier that morning. "They don't want to believe that. Especially Paris. Paris wants to make sure that I'm out of the running for everything. Academics, quidditch, and any sort of…"

"You think this is just the beginning of a deeper plot?" Alaura asked.

"Well come on. We're the smartest, aren't we? We solved the Angel's Seal legend. If they've got something they need to do they don't want us in the way," Lia pointed out.

"They're Slytherins. Slimy, do-whatever-they-can-to-get-they're-enemies-out-of-the-way Slytherins who would plot something like this. You guys have any better ideas?" Lily asked. The others shook their heads in defeat.

"But what would they want? What do they need to do?" It was a question that was floating through each head.

'We're expecting that they have a good reason for making Lily this sick. We don't know if Lily will be able to go to class tomorrow or even when she'll be able to go," Alaura said, hanging her head.

"I'm going to classes tomorrow," Lily rasped out. "With or without my voice."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm going to classes tomorrow as long as I'm feeling strong. I'll carry Pepper Up Potion with me so that I will be fine all day, but I'm going."

"No," James said forcefully and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can't miss another day of classes. I will be way too far behind if I miss more," Lily protested pulling herself away from James, an indignant look on her face.

"We'll catch you up," Alaura said but Lily shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to keep putting your guys through this while I can still walk and semi-talk. My classes are very important to you and you all know that. Why are you making this so hard on me?"

"We're making it hard on you?"

"I'm going. No amount of guilt or… or persuasion is going to keep me from going," Lily said standing and rounding, annoyed, on all of her friends.

"Lily, you can't…" Alaura tried again.

"I'm going. Even if it kills me."


	3. Conspiracy

THE "R" CHAPTER! NOT GOOD FOR CHILDREN UNDER AGE! SKIPPABLE! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO.

* * *

There was no doubt the next morning that Lily was going to class. She had got up and showered, dressed and made sure all homework for the day was complete. James found her that morning sitting on a couch, running over an essay she had most likely completed the day prior when the others had been in class.

"Is there anyway that I can change your mind?" James asked, dropping a kiss on to the top of Lily's head.

"Not a chance. Maybe we'll learn something today that will be on the NEWTs," Lily replied, stowing the essay back in her bag. James shook his head, dropping down beside Lily and wrapping his free arm around her. Lily snuggled back for a moment before standing and making her way out of the room and down to the Great Hall, James following slightly behind.

* * *

Alaura, Sirius and James stayed close to Lily all day, making sure she was safe. Potions occurred that afternoon and, for the first time, Lily was looking forward to it. Lily had been doing her own research on what was making her sick, and if her assumptions were correct, they were going to cover the suspected potion and its antidote in today's class.

"Oh my, this is a first," the professor, Professor Tonic, leered, entering from behind the blackboard. "All of the Gryffindors are here on time! Or, at least, those who are attending today's class." Lily looked to Alaura, her partner for the year, in confusion.

"I don't think she's realized you're here," Alaura supplied, watching Proffessor Tonic begin attendance.

"And Miss Evans, I have been informed, is not attending class today, correct Miss Kensington?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I am present, Professor," she said raising her hand. The Slytherins spun to look at Lily astonished. The word must have traveled fast through the house of snakes.

"Very well." Paris, Erin and Snape were upset and confused, and it showed. The evil looks directed at her and narrowed eyes focused on her proved Lia right, they had planned out the potion. There was only one question remaining: which potion had they used?

"Today we will be studying one of the darker potions and its antidote. The potion makes your victim sick after they witness a very disturbing scene. This potion is the Deteriorating Draft. The potion cannot be left to run through your system. It works in time, deteriorating your inner organs slowly before working to the outside of your body. Symptoms for this potion are the Freezing Fever, various aches, vomiting and severe weakness and tiredness. Now, we will not be working on the potion itself today, only it's antidote. We will need a volunteer to test the potion at the end of class. There is a spell that can be cast to make it seem like you have the potion in you when you really don't. Now then… Miss Evans! Thank you for volunteering! Now, get to work!" Alaura and James immediately rounded on Lily.

"What were you thinking!"

"I'll tell you what I was thinking. I was thinking that this is my cure." James and Alaura looked at her blankly. Lily rolled her eyes, rubbing the arm she had raised. Something, she was pretty sure a muscle, had torn horribly.

"This is probably what Paris used and this is my chance to get the antidote to cure me," she explained watching their confusion turn to worry at the pained look on the redhead's face. Lily ignored them, getting out ingredients and beginning to work.

* * *

Two hours later, the potions were done and an x-ray spell, along with the illusion spell had been applied to Lily's body. James, Alaura, Sirius, Lia and Remus watched apprehensively as Lily drank the vial of her own potion. The apprehensiveness turned to awe as Lily's already partially deteriorating organs rebuilt themselves before their eyes. Lily breathed in shakily as she felt her forehead, noticing the absence of her freezing temperature. She hid her grin as she made her way back to her seat feeling much better than she had last night or that morning.

"Class is dismissed." Lily began packing all of her equipment back in her bag.

"Wow, Evans, I can't believe your potion 'worked'," Paris said approaching the redhead. Lily only smiled in response.

"And yours, of course, would have, seeing as you've already made the actual potion once with Snape."

"Prove it."

"No… too much energy. I'll bask in the knowledge that I figured out what was wrong with me and," Lily said grinning now, "that I completely foiled your plan." There, she had thrown the bait. Now, it was a matter of seeing if Paris would take it.

"You've foiled one. The other has been put into play and not even you can stop it." She flounced out of the room. Lily grinned, pulling the muggle tape recorder out of her pocket and unclipping the microphone from the collar of her robe. She felt like a spy, all wired up, prepared to extract a full confession out of a criminal. Alaura approached, her bag swung over her shoulder.

"They really are planning something," Lily whispered, hoisting her leftover books into her arms. James, still worried, took the books from her, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, James, really. Much better than yesterday." James still kept his arm around her as they met up with a pale-looking Kristiina, and worried second-years, Karissa, Tanice and Lucy.

"Are you okay, Kristiina?" Lily asked as they made their way up to Lily and James' quarters.

"Exhausted. Classes have been taking a lot more out of me than I expected," Kristiina replied, not looking at Lily. They reached the portrait to the Heads' quarters and Lily held Kristiina back.

"You're lying."

"It's the truth. My work has exhausted me," Kristiina replied looking Lily in the eye this time. Lily smiled, opening the portrait (_friendship_) and entering the common room.

"We heard about your illness," Tanice said worriedly.

"I'm fine, really. We covered the antidote potion today and I took some of that," Lily replied smiling and sitting comfortably beside her boyfriend.

"We heard about Erin, too," Kristiina said carefully.

"She's a good for nothing bitch," Lily said with a grimace, "and a Slytherin slut at that!"

* * *

The next couple of months passed uneventfully, leaving James and Lily waking late on a chilly Saturday in late October. It was Lily's power of will that ended up getting them out of bed, much against James' wishes. She'd only smirked back, sauntering out of his room where she had spent the night.

"You're trying to torture me, Lily Evans!" James called after the redhead. Lily laughed heartily.

"And I'm having great fun doing it, James Potter!" James smiled, throwing the blankets off of his body and following her tantalizing ass out of the room. He had had a rather… interesting dream the night before and he was lucky Lily hadn't noticed his need of a cold shower and that, was what he was going to go and do.

* * *

Lily smiled to herself as she entered her own room and bathroom. She had indeed noticed James' state, though had refrained from making a comment. It was getting hard for Lily to resist James and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she gave into him. He did have the experience, having been one of Hogwarts most well known playboys before "settling down" with Lily.

She smiled as she let the warm water caress her body and washed herself from head to toe in her favourite strawberry body wash. Lily knew that the scent drove James wild and today, that was what she wanted to do. It was their first Hogsmeade weekend of seventh year, after all, and James and Lily had decided to spend the day together. She had allowed him to choose everything that they were doing that day and he had only left her with the decision on how to present herself. She had long since decided the exact dress she was going to wear that day and, upon pulling out the dress, decided it was perfect. The white dress had a low square-cut neck and beautiful embroidery along the small slit of the skirt. A pearl white ribbon looked to tie the neck together and the thick strips of fabric that held the dress up was also embroidered in a slightly darker white. Lily grinned, slipping on the dress, throwing her Hogwarts robe over top and made her way back into the common room where James was already waiting. Her robe hid the dress underneath and Lily grinned inwardly at James' slightly disappointed look. He stood offering the crook of his arm and she took it as the two headed down to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

The day had been completely dreamy for Lily, as the two wandered through Hogsmeade hand in hand. Lily had wanted James' opinion on this year's Halloween outfit as they had been planning yet another – it was becoming annual – Halloween ball. That night was something unexpected for the previously sick redhead. James must have had friends in the kitchens because upon the pair's arrival back at the school, a very romantic candlelight dinner had been set up complete with dimmed lights and soft music. Shrugging off her robe and draping it over a chair by the fire Lily ran her hand over the scarlet satin tablecloth in awe. James, on the other had, was too focused on his girlfriend.

"Torture, pure and simple," he whispered in her ear nibbling on it slightly. Lily chuckled throatily.

"Again, I'm having fun doing it," she answered, wrapping an arm behind her and behind his head, holding him to her. James' stomach grumbled, and Lily laughed out loud. James groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"Maybe we should eat," Lily whispered, her shoulders still shaking with silent mirth. James reluctantly nodded in agreement, pulling out her chair for her before sitting down in his own.

* * *

Dinner was very sweet. James' attention to detail amazed her. She had never realized that James had been paying attention when she had mentioned her favourite foods. They were all artistically displayed in front of her and Lily thought she was in a classy restaurant. James' attention was completely on her the entire evening and Lily felt like a princess. As dinner finished Lily and James left the dishes to whoever had been up to set up the dinner in the first place. They moved to sit on the floor in front of the fire, going over memories of the last seven years and their lives before Hogwarts. James' was, of course, full of magical stories where as Lily's were about her muggle life across the continent. James was impressed with Lily's stories, as he had never once lived in a muggle world.

"The muggle world is not all it is set up to be. This world is much more fascinating," Lily said, finishing yet another story about home. It was an argument that Alaura and Lily constantly faced James, Sirius and Remus on. The three boys found the muggle world much more fascinating than the wizarding world and Lily and Alaura always found the wizarding world much more impressive.

"To you, love, to you," James replied wrapping his arms more securely around her. Lily snuggled back into him, watching the flames in front of her.

"That was fast. You didn't even argue with me this time," she pointed out lifting her face to look at James. James smiled, lowering his lips to hers. She kissed him as she always had, with gentle attention turning quickly to passion, and this time, Lily didn't want it to stop. His tongue traced the outline of her lips and Lily gave him entrance without a second thought, groaning when his tongue brushed hers. James hands moved to her dress, running hands that had been previously set tightly around her waist, along the line of the neck and shoulders. Lily fell back on the scarlet carpet, James on top of her as their mouths moved together. She opened his robe frantically, unbuttoning his shirt with both hands. James stalled her hands, chuckling slightly.

"Patience, love. Patience. We have time," he whispered against her lips, gripping her hands. Lily groaned struggling against his grip. He pulled away, moving his lips away from her lips down to her neck and shoulder nibbling and licking the entire way. Lily moaned as he left his mark on her shoulder.

His hands moved away from her hands, leaving them hanging lip at her sides as he threaded his hands through her hair. Finding the zipper at the back of her dress, James pulled it down slowly. He found himself staring in awe as he pulled down the dress, after undoing the zipper, at her flawless skin. Lily threw her head back with abandonment as his hands skimmed down her skin, taking the dress with it. Her strapless bra was next to go, followed by James' belt and pants leaving them both in their underwear (it had become habit for them to take their shoes off as they entered the common room). James' lips moved down her collarbone between her breasts, both gasping for air – Lily because of the intense pleasure and James from Lily's writhing almost naked body beneath him.

Her restraint was thinning, her body aching for release, but James held her back. Groaning and writhing, Lily tugged on his shoulders in attempt to get him moving. James did not.

"Patience, Lily," he gasped out lavishing her breasts with kisses, wrapping his lips around Lily's dusky rose coloured nipple. Lily's hands wrapped into his unruly hair, holding him to her chest as James' teeth grazed the tip slightly making her jolt sharply. James' mouth moved to the other breast, not wanted to neglect it.

"No, now." James would never be able to explain how far that stretched his resolve to hear her plea like that but he kept it to himself deciding instead to work his way down her body to her navel. Lily let out a cry of delight as he nibbled and licked at her bellybutton before moving down to the juncture between her legs. His fingers drove into her before his mouth came anywhere near the opening. His tongue drove her to her peak, thrusting in and out of her roughly. Lily moaned and cried out in delight as the stars flashed through her eyes until every muscle in her body clenched and pain and pleasure met as she reached her peak.

James smiled as he moved up her body dropping light kisses on the flawless skin as he crawled upwards. Lily's breath was coming in harsh gasps and there was a thin film of sweat on her skin but the look on her face was very content. James lifted Lily to her feet setting her there and keeping her steady as she caught her breath. Lily smiled up brilliantly at him, kissing him roughly. James kissed her back, brushing his thighs against hers as they walked back towards his bed. Once they had reached the cherry wood object, Lily fell back on it, pulling James with her. She quickly pulled off his boxers, and guided him to her entrance. Their sighs of pleasure mingled as one and James began to move within her. The knot inside Lily's stomach was becoming tighter and tighter as James moved faster and faster within her. Finally both reached their peak and James flopped onto Lily's sated body gasping out the birth control spell taught in fifth year.

"I love you," James whispered rolling off of her.

"I love you, too," Lily whispered in reply, dropping her head onto his chest and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Secrets Are No Fun

Morning dawned, though it was an insistent knocking on the portrait hole that drew a sore Lily out of bed. She wrapped James' terry cloth robe around herself and proceeded into the common room.

"I'm coming," Lily huffed yanking open the portrait to admit a terrified Kristiina into the heads' room.

"What in Merlin's name…" Kristiina said nothing as she slammed the portrait shut.

"Lily, what is going on?" James asked sleepily emerging from his bedroom. Lily shrugged, taking Kristiina by the shoulders and plunking her down on a scarlet couch. It was difficult for the head students to see the fourth year so terrified.

"Kristiina," Lily began, crouching in front of the brunette, "what's so scary? What happened?" Kristiina didn't – couldn't – answer. Her face dissolved as tears slid down her cheeks, the fear taking over her body. Lily was beginning to get scared. Kristiina had never behaved like this before.

"Come on, Kristiina, you have to tell us what's going on and why you are so scared," the redhead stressed, shaking the girl slightly. Kristiina's eyes cleared for a moment shaking her head and focusing on Lily.

"Lily…" That was the extent of the girl's comprehensible speech as the fourth year began to mumble.

"Lily? James? Have you seen Kristiina?" Lily identified the voice, accompanied by the knock on the portrait, as Karissa's and moved with alacrity towards the portrait.

"She's in here," Lily replied dejectedly, allowing Karissa, followed by Tanice, Alaura, Lia, Sirius, Remus and Lucy.

"Thank Merlin," Karissa breathed, rushing to her sister's side. The older Peters made no response to the insistent shaking. Kristiina continued rocking and Lily looked, painfully, towards her friends. Alaura returned the look, knowing full well how Lily felt. Kristiina over the last year had become like a little sister to the redhead and Alaura knew, from previous experience, what it felt like to be helpless and useless to some one so important.

"We can try Veritaserum," Lia suggested quietly. Lily had though before about using the potion, but had been apprehensive about probing too deep into Kristiina.

"We should ask Karissa," the redhead replied. Her heart had already broken for the sisters and the pain that now engulfed her body was substancial. Tears would not come, for they seemed to have already been shed and Lily's mind had now numbed with the memory and thought of Kristiina acting as she was.

"Ask me what?" Karissa asked, seeming to have overheard the comment. Lily sighed heavily.

"About us using Veritaserum. Madam Pomfrey is no use to your sister if we don't know or have any idea what's wrong," Lia responded sullenly.

"I… don't know…"

"If it'll help Kristiina then I would suggest it," Tanice interrupted.

"I don't… think…" Lily could tell that whatever Karissa was trying to say was difficult and the young girl seemed to be fighting a tough inner battle.

"Is this important?" Alaura asked impatiently. This scared Karissa and she too began to cry. Lily empathized with the girl, sending Alaura a reproachful look as she guided Karissa into her room. Sitting Karissa down on her bed, Lily crouched down in front of her, much like she did with Kristiina, searching the tear-streaked face.

"Karissa, please, if its something that will help Kristiina… you have to tell me." Lily's tone brooked no argument, her point and reasons hidden within the plea.

"Kristiina and the headmaster originally made me promise not to tell any one. I stumbled in, it was an accident, I swear. No one told me that I wasn't supposed to know…"

"Karissa! You're not making any sense. What weren't you supposed to find out?"

"I found her last year, in an empty classroom with Professor McGonagall…"**__**

**_Flashback_**

"Focus, my dear! You will not improve if you don't give your whole mind to the task," the stern voice of the Transfiguration professor rang through the hall as Karissa passed. The brunette's curiosity got the better of her and she peeked inside the room.

"Sorry professor." Karissa's eyes widened. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Miss Peters, I know this is difficult for you but if we cannot…"

"I know the consequences of my failure, professor," Kristiina interrupted dully.

"And do you know the consequences of uncontrolled magic?" Karissa was about to step in and defend her sister but Kristiina was already ahead of her.

"Don't Karissa." Her sister's voice startled her, but the pride that swelled in her heart at the stunned look on the professor's face overwhelmed the worry and confusion clouding her mind. The silence that followed gave Karissa a chance to look around the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on a floating pencil. It was the only thing moving as it spun in fast circles and Karissa gasped when it flew and shattered against the opposite wall.

"Miss Peters, if you cannot learn to control your emotions…" but the forever hated Professor Komen was stopped by Kristiina whirling on him. Karissa gasped when she got a glimpse of her sister's appearance. Kristiina's eyes had turned from their usual blue to black. The room waited with baited breath but no action came.

"Kristiina." Karissa was quite relieved to find Albus Dumbledore standing across the room. The power Karissa had never realized that was, or seemed to, crackled just below her skin dissipated, clearing the room of thick tension that had pressed out the air moments before.

"My apologies, headmaster," Kristiina began, but Dumbledore stopped her with a raised hand.

"I am not hear to lecture you and therefore there is no apology in order. You may want to offer an explanation to your sister though, my dear." Kristiina looked at Karissa for the first time since the younger Peters entered to room, her eyes back to their bewitching blue.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I was different. You've always known though, just not how." Kristiina looked heavenward sarcastically. "You always guessed that there was a very good reason why your perfect sister was failing charms and why I looked exhausted." She laughed hollowly, the sound containing no mirth. "Well, here's your explanation Karissa."

"Miss Peters," Dumbledore began, realizing that Kristiina was not going to continue. "Your sister had shown an ability to do one of the most fantastic things known to wizards…"**__**

**_End Flashback_**

"And that is?" Lily had listened to the story in complete silence until that point but Karissa had stopped.

"Kristiina can do magic without a wand." Lily gaped in awe. This was a fantastic feat, one trait so rare that it had not been known or remembered since the time Hogwarts' founders had walked the earth. The redhead began to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I'm not tutoring her, I'm teaching her, and of course the headmaster wants me to look out for her, he doesn't want her to be corrupted by the Slytherins…" Lily was pacing thinking through all of Kristiina's symptoms carefully. She remembered how exhausted the girl had looked with the latter had come with Karissa, Tanice and Lucy to check on Lily and the dullness of her eyes during their study sessions.

"I… no one else knows…" Karissa began, playing with her hands.

"I won't tell," Lily promised absently.

"That's not the only thing though…" Lily waited silently, standing still and looking at the young girl perched on the edge of her bed.

"The reason I was worried about using Veritaserum on Kristiina is because I don't know if it will work."

* * *

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but I'm working hard on the next one right now. This just seemed like the perfect spot to end the chapter and everything. ****

**I am really really sorry that this took so long. **I was in Bala with no internet access then at my cottage in Huntsville again without internet, then in Rome and no access to a computer and then back at my cottage. Chapters might now be coming further and further apart because school starts tomorrow for me and I'll need to get back to homework and extra curricular but I will try my best to update once ever two weeks or so. __

Thanks to everybody who reviewed this. This chapter is for you guys and keep reviewing!

Kavi Leighanna


	5. Finite Incantatem

Lily kept her promise to Karissa and didn't tell her friends why they could not use Veritaserum on Kristiina. Alaura, Lia and James knew better than to argue but Sirius was not so relenting.

"So now we just leave her like this?"

"Sirius, this hurts me probably more than it hurts you. Don't press the issue," Lily said warningly. Sirius threw up his hands.

"I cannot believe we are giving up!"

"We are not giving up," Karissa said strongly but softly. "Right now there just isn't anything we can do for Kristiina." Sirius slammed his fist down on the table close by.

"There has to be something!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius. There's nothing we can do except wait."

* * *

Waiting proved too difficult for every one and they soon decided to take Kristiina down to the Hospital Wing where she would be religiously watched over. Karissa had conceded to the idea more than willingly and this left Lily to wonder if there was something else that the small girl was hiding. It was a thought that was forcefully brushed aside at the memory of Karissa being so uptight about telling Lily about Kristiina's abilities.

The nurse, it seemed, was waiting for Kristiina to be brought down, having a bed prepared for her. The headmaster was down moments later, worry creasing his tired features.

"Sixth one this week, headmaster," the medi-witch whispered as Dumbledore looked over Kristiina carefully.

"She's fighting it," he replied in a low voice but the medi-witch still looked saddened.

"How long will she last before she must be placed with the others?" Lily hadn't wanted to interrupt but the need was now too strong.

"I'm sorry, headmaster, but what is wrong with her?" Professor Dumbledore turned, but instead of his eyes meeting Lily's they turned to Karissa who nodded slightly.

"I'm afraid, Miss Evans that this is not something to be discussed in this company. Lily sighed.

"They will find out sooner or later, Professor," she replied dully. The headmaster seemed to consider this a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Then we will take this to my office."

* * *

The office did not have enough chairs for all, but that was quickly rectified by the wave of Professor Dumbledore's wand. Every one sat, Karissa being the only one not staring curiously at the headmaster.

"I take it, Miss Evans, that the young Miss Peters has explained to you the delicacy of the elder Miss Peters' situation." Lily confirmed this with a nod. "And she has not told the rest?" This was answered by enthusiastic nods from the rest. The headmaster sighed.

"I will tell you then of a young girl who came to Hogwarts on the first of September four years ago…"**__**

**_Flashback_**

A young Kristiina Peters stepped onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station, nervous about her first day at such a different school.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A friendly looking gigantous man was holding a lantern above the sea of heads and calling for the new students. Kristiina weaved her way through the crowd to stand at his feet. He looked down at her, grinning behind his messy beard.

"'ello there young miss," he said. Kristiina smiled back, though said nothing. The giant looked over her head and immediately straightened up. Kristiina turned slower, meeting sparkling blue eyes hidden by half moon spectacles.

"I see you too have taken a liking to Miss Peters," the man said and Kristiina blushed. The elderly man smiled down at her gently.

"I will take her, Hagrid. Please continue with the rest of the first years." Kristiina could hear the whispers of the other students as she followed behind the silver haired man and her nervousness increased. She was a girl that stuck to the shadows and never got much attention at all. He led her through the crowd to the head carriage and motioned for her to step in. She did, a bit reluctantly, taking a seat in the rather overstuffed interior. The man climbed in with her.

"I, my dear, and Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school." Kristiina immediately went on alert. She hadn't done anything had she?

"On the contrary my dear, this has nothing to do with your behaviour, technically speaking. You, if I am not mistaken, have been practicing magic before knowing about Hogwarts?" Kristiina nodded. Her mother had previously practiced Wiccan magic and had gotten Kristiina and her younger sister Karissa involved at a very young age.

"And if I am correct in assuming, where spells did not necessarily work for your mother they always worked for you?" Kristiina nodded again. The headmaster sat back on his seat as the coach moved forward. Kristiina watched him, apprehensively, for the next words.

"We were very careful in wording your second letter you received after your admittance letter to Hogwarts so as to not alarm your parents, but you are not a normal witch by any stretch of the imagination." Kristiina had not expected this. Of course she knew she was not a normal witch. For all she knew, she had come from a completely muggle family. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"No, no, dear girl, I am not reprimanding you, nor am I going to tell you we need to send you home. You are most definitely meant to be here, Kristiina, without the slightest doubt, you are just in many ways not like the other students. Your abilities in Wiccan magic have most definitely caught the attention of our most feared enemy, Lord Voldemort. All Wiccan spells have a working chance. Fifty, seventy-five, twenty percent, it varies with the spell, but all of your spells, one hundred percent, have worked. This is what I mean by you are different, Kristiina. You are able to do magic without the use of your wand."**__**

**_End Flashback_**

"I can remember watching the poor child cry in the coach at the realization that she would have to do extra work, but her abilities shone through. The day our younger Miss Peters walked in on her sister, Kristiina was trying to get a feel for Transfiguration without a wand. That is one of the most difficult things to accomplish, especially for some one of Kristiina's age, but her progress was astounding."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but why was she sorted into Slytherin? And what specifically is wrong with her now?" Lily asked.

"Only Kristiina knows why she was sorted into Slytherin. No, Miss Evans, I do not think she is, for lack of a better phrase, slimy – though I have no biases against Slytherin house – as you would. I firmly believe that with your influences in her charms tutoring, you have been able to keep Kristiina from using any of her abilities to keep her housemates at bay. They were appalled at finding that a muggle-born had been sorted into their house." Lily looked down at the floor. Kristiina was scared and miserable and she felt useless.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not at the moment. We must trust in Madam Pomfrey's abilities to bring Kristiina around."

* * *

Apprehension and worry were the two main feelings conveyed between the friends for the next two months. Christmas was coming and Kristiina did not seem to be getting any better. Each of her friends were depressed beyond belief. True, they had gone without Tanice for a Christmas, but they had been just as upset then. It seemed that no one was getting a break any time soon. As Christmas day rolled around and Lily, James, Alaura, Lia, Sirius, Remus, Tanice, Karissa, and Lucy gathered in the heads' common room for gifts, even the happy occasion seemed to dull with the knowledge that one of their own was not going to be present.

"You know," Lily whispered, "it almost doesn't seem right to open presents without Kristiina here."

"Maybe we could open them in the Infirmary," Lia suggested with a shrug of her shoulders and a glance at the unopened parcels.

"I still don't think its right…" Lily knew how Alaura had felt, and she was still uneasy about being happy without her surrogate middle sister here. Then she remembered that Alaura was able to be happy through her grief, through the nervousness and worried churning that her only baby sister would not make it through her comatose state. She couldn't be worried and sad forever.

"Come on, Lils. Kristiina wouldn't want you to be this upset would she?" Karissa asked softly, her eyes pleading with Lily's for something to get her mind off of the elder Peters. Lily smiled, genuinely, handing her own flawlessly wrapped parcel – addressed to Karissa – to its recipient.

"You're right. Here's your gift from me." It was a somewhat dull Christmas, nothing close to what the year before had brought, but Lily didn't mind. Karissa's statement had reminded her that it really, in a sense, didn't matter that Kristiina was not present for Lily had all of the rest of her friends there too. ****

(A/N: I know everything is moving fast but there is a reason to that. These little things aren't important so I'm rushing through them to get to the really good stuff)

* * *

The day Kristiina finally woke up was a busy day for Lily and her friends. The NEWTs were fast approaching and studying was very much under way. Karissa, Lucy and Tanice were busy quizzing the elder students on their notes when the soft knock sounded on the portrait hole. Lily answered it.

"Hi Lily." __

_I'm going to faint_. Lily's mind told her. There was Kristiina, standing right in front of her. A grin began to blossom on the redhead's face and she swept the younger girl into a great bear hug.

"I'm so happy to see you alive and awake," Lily squealed showing Kristiina into the room and to the other girls. Many hugs were exchanged and stories told to catch Kristiina up on the events that had transpired during her missing months. It was late at night when the younger girls, then Alaura, and Lia left. This left Lily alone in her dorm, waiting for James to return. Lily let her mind wander away thinking back to the faces of all of her friends when they saw Kristiina again. Karissa's hazel eyes popped up in front of Lily's mind's eye. Karissa had been frightened to see her sister again. Something was wrong with the girl and Lily knew it. But what?

Lily jumped when she felt a pair of warm lips attach themselves to her neck. James had returned – he'd offered to go alone patrolling – and had now set a still partially zoned out Lily on his lap. When Lily still made no responses to his kisses, James got worried.

"Lils? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Karissa."

* * *

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I really didn't mean for it to take this long… writer's block's a bitch. I'm hoping to get a good start on the next one though… last set up chapter before everything comes together…

Should graduation come before or after the climax? NEWTs? I want your opinions please! And include your e-mail in the review if you want me to send you an e-mail when I finally update. Include the story(ies) you want notice on too. Makes my life easier.

Thanks to all reviewers and my greatest apologies once again about this taking so long!

Kavi Leighanna


	6. What's Left

Here's another chapter, sorry for the delay

* * *

* * *

"Karissa? She seemed fine." Lily shook her head.

"She looked terrified, James, like she didn't want to see her sister again."

"But Karissa doesn't have anything against Kristiina, right?"

"Not that I know of," Lily sighed pushing herself off of James' lap.

"Then why would she be scared?" Lily looked down at the floor.

"There's something you're not telling me, Lils," James began.

"And I promised not to tell anyone," Lily interrupted. James sighed, slightly frustrated at Lily's reluctance to share her knowledge.

"I can't help it James! You know I keep my promises…"

"Does it have to do with Kristiina and Karissa? Because at this moment I think that might be a little more important than keeping the secret." Lily looked up into James' slightly pleading eyes. It was about the girls but Lily didn't think that letting James know that they were both wandless would help them at all. Unless…

"Karissa? Possessed?" Lily whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"The fear in her eyes. What if it wasn't necessarily Karissa's fear, but some one elses?"

"What' are you saying, Lils? That Karissa's been possessed?"

"That just might be it."

* * *

Lily thanked whatever God was watching over her that the next couple of weeks went by quickly and smoothly. She and James kept a close watch on Karissa and how she reacted to things Kristiina did and how the smaller girl responded to her sister. Nothing had happened… yet.

It was a Saturday in April and a sunny Saturday at that. Therefore, Lily, James, Alaura, Lia, Sirius and Remus were out sitting by the lake.

"What was that?" Lily asked as her head shot up. She had caught a glimpse of something red out of the corner of her eye, heading towards the far corner of the forbidden forest.

"What was what?" Alaura responded. Lily shook her head.

"Never mind. I must be seeing things."

"Lily! Lily!" Kristiina came running across the grass. Lily was standing in an instant, her whole body on the alert.

"Karissa's gone missing." Lily stood in shock for a few moments before registering the words and putting them together with the red she had seen.

"The forbidden forest," she whispered. "Come on. We have to find her!"

* * *

The dark forest seemed even darker as the worried teens carefully threaded their way through the trees at the edge. They were searching for any sign of the young Peters girl.

"We'll never find her," Kristiina whispered.

"We _will_ find her, Kristiina, I promise," Lily responded, much stronger than she felt.

"Lily, we're going to head back to the castle. The professors will be worried if we're not back for dinner," Alaura whispered. Lily nodded, her acknowledgement of what her friend had said and continued on with Kristiina. The forest seemed to get darker, though Lily suspected that it was because it was getting close to dinner time, and the faint scent of burning was in the air.

"Burning?" Kristiina whispered faintly and Lily could slightly feel the increase in the young girl's power as she stretched out her senses.

"There's some one up ahead." Lily's muscles went tense again as she noticed the faint glow between the trees. A fire. She and Kristiina stayed hidden in the shadows and watched as Karissa stood there, bathed in the firelight's glow. Something was burning in the fire, and as Lily strained her eyes to see, her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and she recoiled.

"A unicorn," Kristiina whispered, her voice emotionless. Karissa turned her head, her eyes blank and focused on where they were.

"I know you're there." Lily and Kristiina stepped into the firelight as Karissa turned the rest of her body to face them. Something akin to hatred was now in her eyes, though there was no colour left in them. Before Lily or Kristiina could move a finger, Karissa's hand shot out, aimed at Kristiina and the girl was sent back into a tree. Lily winced slightly as she saw the impact, figuratively feeling the pain that must have run through the small body.

"Painful isn't it. To watch, to experience." Karissa's hand came out again and Lily fell to the ground, wracked with pain. She guessed, with her last coherent thought – other than of course ouch – that it was a wandless crucio curse. Karissa was also a wandless witch. The pain subsided and, as Lily opened her eyes, Karissa was standing over her, glee in the black depths.

"But that is so much worse." She waved her hand again and Lily's muscles braced themselves for the pain. The scream that tore out of her body was high pitched and loud, full of pain and helplessness. When Karissa stopped the spell for the second time, Lily kept her eyes closed.

"Why?" Lily whispered with what was left of her voice.

"Why? Why am I like this? Oh, dear Lily, its so much nicer not to have to feel the pain of being second best, or being the baby and followed around all of your life."

"So you inflict that pain on others?" Karissa waved her hand again but all that Lily could do now was moan painfully.

"It makes them feel like I felt. Then of course there's the heart breaking pain of being lonely. When all of your friends are finding confidantes in each other but exclude you…"

"Tanice and Lucy would never do that purposefully." The pain was back, and Lily wasn't sure how much more she could take before she blacked out, or worse, died.

"Well, would you look at the predicament you're in now, Lily, on the brink of death with no friends or family around to help you. With out them, what's left?" Karissa taunted.

"Me."

* * *

* * *

There's another. I think there's going to be two more… maybe three (with the epilogue) and I'm telling you in advance that I refuse to kill Lily and James. Outright refuse. Therefore, if you are offended at my decision to keep them alive for Harry's life, then stop now, or don't read the epilogue. I repeat I WILL NOT AND COMPLETELY REFUSE TO KILL LILY AND JAMES OR ANY OF THEIR FRIENDS… well maybe Peter but well, we would all love it if he would just die.

I know this was kinda mean, to leave you guys not knowing but today I'm home sick so I'm sure the next one will be up before the end of the day.

Review it please!

Kavi Leighanna


	7. Family Ties

I told you I'd get this out ASAP

* * *

* * *

Karissa's face grew dark as she looked over Lily's prone body. Lily slowly turned her head to find Kristiina, awake and alive, standing by the trees.__

_Thank goodness she's alright,_ Lily thought before the world around her turned black.

* * *

_Kristiina's POV_

The raw magic weaving its way through her body was a welcome relief from the bottled up feeling she had been with throughout Hogwarts. She watched her sister's eyes darken with anger before she braced herself for the first trade of blows. Karissa struck first, a magical blow to Kristiina's stomach area but Karissa's magic was still uncontrolled, un-harnessed. It gave Kristiina the advantage. Her shield – instinctively put up when she first spoke – took the blow and spread it around, absorbing the magic before Kristiina struck back with an even stronger blow. Karissa stumbled back a bit and Kristiina sighed heavily.

"You aren't doing this because you're lonely, Karissa. I know you and I know what you're capable of. You wouldn't let yourself become lonely," she said, power laced in her voice.

"And how would you know? You've been out cold for the last couple of months."

"Whether I was unconscious or not is irrelevant. What you're doing is wrong. You don't even really know what will happen when that unicorn finishes burning do you?" Karissa threw another jolt of magic at Kristiina that got through her defences and slapped her across the face.

"You let something get inside you, Karissa, something that most definitely should not be there." Karissa 'slapped' Kristiina again, dropping Kristiina to her knees.

"Did you know that our parents blamed your unconsciousness on me? Did you know that for the months you were out, mother and father sent me messages every day saying that I was stupid for letting this happen to you? That I was really responsible? They don't love me, Kristiina, not at all."

"So that means that you have nothing left to lose? That you're just going to give up on everything? You have friends, Karissa, Lucy and Tanice. You have Alaura and Lia, who are like your sisters and James, Sirius and Remus. You have Lily who has acted like a second mother to you and you've gone and knocked her out." Karissa's magical punch threw Kristiina into the trees, breaking her arm but it did not deter the Slytherin from trying again.

"Most of all Karissa, you have me. I love you, with my whole heart."

"Stop it!" Karissa screamed hitting Kristiina again. Kristiina felt her arm break again but withheld the scream. Karissa's power was building.

"Tanice and Lucy love you."

"Stop it!" Kristiina took a step closer, limping slightly from a large and painful bruise on her leg.

"Alaura, Lia, and Remus love you."

"STOP IT!" Kristiina's knee twisted, but she kept advancing.

"Lily and James love you."

"STOP IT!" Kristiina felt the power at bursting point as she reached within arms length of her sister.

"I love you." Kristiina hugged Karissa and the power that had hummed through the clearing dissipated. The two girls fell to the ground, crying together.

* * *

* * *

I know this is short but I didn't want to put all of the ending stuff in this chapter. The next one will be the ending stuff, like why Karissa was attacking Kristiina and stuff and then there will be Graduation and possibly and epilogue about the life after Hogwarts… Maybe another story. We'll see.

Little button says review! Press and get those fingers moving!

Kavi Leighanna


	8. Answers

Here's the next one!

* * *

* * *

When Lily awoke, she was in the hospital wing, Kristiina on one side, Karissa on the other. Her memory slowly came back to her as she remembered what she believed to be the previous night. Karissa stirred next to her and Lily turned her slightly misty green eyes to her. When Karissa's eyes met Lily's, she turned them away.

"Don't be like that Karissa," Lily whispered, but Karissa didn't turn back. "You couldn't have controlled what you did."

"I knew I was different," came Karissa's quiet voice.

"It doesn't change the fact that you couldn't control that magic. Kristiina's had it rough, I realize that now, and you didn't know any better."

"I should have." The anger and truth that those words were spoken in made Lily recoil slightly.

"I should have known that my resentment of Kristiina would turn me against her, I should have known that my hatred towards my parents for lecturing me on keeping Kristiina safe would turn me against the school and every one in it, but I didn't. The thought never even crossed my mind throughout the year. I never even suspected that I would end up hurting my sister or you. I never thought I'd see you both here because of me."

"But was it you that necessarily used the magic?" Karissa finally turned her eyes back to Lily.

"What?" Lily sighed.

"When Kristiina woke up you were terrified. Why?"

"Because I thought she'd start blaming everything on me too."

"Why?"

"I automatically thought of the worst case scenario?"

"What if it wasn't you, per say, that thought of it?"

"You mean I was possessed?"

"If that's the way you'd like to think about it." There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So I guess every one is going to hate me now, huh?" Lily contemplated the question for a few minutes.

"Some people _might_ be scared of you, yes, but it really wasn't your fault. No one can place blame on some one who technically didn't do anything."

"But it was –"

"Your anger? Your resentment? Yes, it was, but did you take advantage of that anger or resentment? No. You were a puppet in some one else's plan."

"I hurt my friends." Lily sighed softly.

"Sometimes we do things that we don't mean to do. Sometimes our actions come across differently than we really want them to. Either way you think about it, it still isn't your fault. Misinterpretations aren't any one's fault. They need to be sorted out and then people need to move on."

"I'm sorry Lily," Karissa whispered. Lily smiled weakly.

"It's over now, and that's what matters," Lily whispered back before Madam Pomfrey returned to check on them.

* * *

Kristiina was still in the Hospital Wing when Lily and Karissa got out and that didn't help Karissa's opinion of herself. She still believed that it was entirely her fault that Kristiina was in the hospital wing to begin with. Lily was sick of trying to tell Karissa it wasn't her fault, so, when the two girls entered the head's rooms and found Lucy, Tanice, Alaura, Sirius, Remus and James there, Lily asked them.

"Is it Karissa's fault that Kristiina's in the Hospital Wing?" The frustration was evident in her voice as everybody else stared, stunned at Karissa.

"How can you even believe it's your fault? You didn't have control over that stuff." Alaura said.

"I should have stopped the emotions, I should have told some one."

"The past is in the past and there's nothing you can do to change it," Lia responded in her quiet way. Karissa sighed heavily, the breath laced with regret.

"I still –" she paused, looking for the right way to express the multitude of conflicting emotions running through her. Alaura stood, her eyes locking with Karissa's.

"When Tanice lost consciousness last year, I thought it was my fault. I didn't watch over her well enough, or I didn't teach her to be careful enough. I felt generally useless and blamed it all on myself. But I realized something." Alaura had Karissa's full attention now and as Lily watched, she could tell that Karissa was considering all that Alaura said.

"I realized that even though I couldn't help her, at the end of the day, whether it was my fault or not, she's still my sister, ya know? Even if you can't do anything you wish you could to help them, they still love you, and maybe, or possibly, your love of them is enough to bring them back, healthy and safe again." Lily smiled faintly at her best friend and at the deep thought she seemed to have put into that little speech.

"Karissa, you need to believe that it wasn't your fault, that you had nothing to do with your sister's current catatonic state. Kristiina has been in that Hospital Wing more times than we can count, and it has usually been for something that has happened outside of family life. You also need to consider the fact that you cannot go back in time without risking everything you know. The past has happened, and there is something each one of us in this room wishes we had done or not done; an opportunity, which we wish we had or had not taken. But the barest of facts is that we all love each other, and regardless of the stupid decisions we've made we're still friends, some of us more than that." Lia's voice was calm, collected, and Karissa sighed once again.

"But I believe the person you really need to hear all of this from is me, am I right?" Kristiina stood in the portrait frame, looking around the room. Her eyes were slightly duller than usual, but there was the pink tinge in her cheeks that had been absent through out her unconsciousness.

"How many times does it need to be said that it was in no way your fault? Lily has explained it bluntly, Alaura related it to her own experience, and Lia told you calmly. Do you need to hear that I don't blame you? Do you need to hear that I wish _I_ was more careful? Do I need to say that this is _my _fault?"

"But –"

"There was so much I should have told you, Karissa, so much about this world that I should have helped you understand. I didn't. This whole incident, therefore, is _my _fault. Not yours, not Lily's, not any one else's."

"And that is more than enough blaming for one day, Kristiina," Lily broke in. "My idea and executive decision is that we blame this on the thing that possessed Karissa in the first place. It took advantage of her and that is that."

"I second that," James said, his voice sounding slightly exhausted. "I have heard more than enough of you ladies going on and on about whose fault it is. Enough. Karissa, Lucy, Tanice, Kristiina, back to your dorm rooms please. Lils, you and I are late for patrol."

"And we all know how much patrolling actually gets done between them," Sirius taunted. Lily blushed bright crimson.

"We should be getting to bed any way," Lia said, dragging Alaura to her feet. "I know Alaura has a prank she needs to plan or something." Alaura, who's mouth had been opened to issue an indignant response closed it again realized what Lia meant.

"Right. We'll leave you two alone. After all, poor Jamsie's been deprived since Lily's stay in the Hospital Wing," Sirius said, pasting an innocent smile on his face. Lia and Remus were the last to go, promising to get every one up to their rooms safely and without having to double back for any one. This left Lily and James alone.

"I don't know if I feel like patrolling any more," James whispered into Lily's ear, wrapping his arms around her somewhat slimmer waist, but Lily had too much on her mind to think about what James wanted to do at that moment. She broke away from him, moving instead to sit on one of the crimson couches by the empty fireplace. She pinched the bridge of her nose slightly, a movement that automatically told James that she was stressed.

"What's wrong Lil?" he asked coming to stand behind her, and the couch. His hand rested on her shoulders, moving in slight circles. Lily's eyes fell closed, a mixture of the beautiful stress relief James' hands were providing and to block out the suddenly harsh light.

"I'm probably really behind, James. How am I going to get all caught up? Especially with the NEWTs coming up soon–" James moved his hand slowly down to her shoulder blades, taking a moment to work out the knots.

"You'll do it. I know you will." He moved, sitting behind her so she was between his legs, his front to her back. His hands moved down to the lower section of her back and under her emerald long sleeved shirt. Lily almost groaned with the blissful feeling flowing through her body.

"Relaxed yet?" His voice was husky, lower than usual, and Lily's body responded.

"Mm, not quite," she answered, her voice quiet. James quickly lifted her shirt over her head and pulled the elastic band out of her hair, letting the soft fiery strands to cascade down her back. He brushed those aside, laying butterfly kisses on the back of her neck and upper back. His hands continued to kneed the skin of her lower back, just above the line of her skirt.

"Now?" Lily tried to focus on what the conversation was about but the haze of desire was already starting to overwhelm her senses.

"Getting closer," she managed. James' hands moved around to her stomach and he pulled her flush against him. His kisses moved from the back of her neck to the side, up to the lobe of her ear.

"How am I doing?" Lily had lost her ability to speak and so, in response, moaned softly. James carefully picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lily woke up hours later, snuggled into James' arms. All thought had been completely wiped from her mind because of her last, rather tiring, activities. She had to admit, however, James was very good at getting her to relax. She turned over looking over at his bedside table and noticing the muggle alarm clock perched there. She squealed slightly, waking the slumbering man beside her.

"Lil? What's the matter?"

"Its almost ten! We're late." From what Lily could remember the night of Karissa's possession had been a Tuesday. Which put them at a Thursday now.

"Lil, its Saturday," James replied tightening his arms around her and confining her body against his.

"What?" This only made Lily panic more.

"You were out for just over two weeks, love. Its Saturday now," James answered calmly. Lily sighed heavily.

"I've missed so much."

"Not really. There wasn't anything that you probably couldn't learn from a book. Any way, if I know you, you'll catch up very quickly."

* * *

It was true. Lily caught up much faster than she had anticipated. The memories of her Hospital Wing adventure pushed to the back of her mind in lieu of her studies. NEWTs had come and gone and the only thing left, was graduation.

* * *

* * *

Thanks to every one who reviewed the last two chapters. There's one more chapter that is for sure left but another might follow to set of the next ordered story. I hope you enjoy this and it organized every thing that's happened.

One thing I would like to ask is that when you review this, that you tell me what you like or dislike and not just if you liked it or not. Or, if you find something confusing, give me a suggestion as to how I might be able to straighten it out.

Thanks!

Kavi Leighanna


	9. Graduation

Graduation of the seventh year class was upon them before Lily had a chance to blink. The graduation dresses – to be worn underneath the robes that the school provided – had all been bought to satisfy both the comfort level of Alaura, Lia and Lily but also the tastes of their boyfriends. The three had decided to keep those dresses a secret from the Marauders and surprise them during their graduation dinner. The day of the ceremony dawned bright and clear, something Lily had been hoping for. The ceremony was to take place outside in the schoolyard by the lake, a place Lily had treasured since the day she had arrived at Hogwarts. Following her fellow seventh year Gryffindors down the sloping lawns to the chairs reserved for them, dressed in the customary red and gold of their house, Lily couldn't help the feeling of pride and sadness that welled in her heart. Sitting between Sirius and Remus, Lily couldn't stop her mind from running over each and every experience that the school had graced her with. She wasn't really listening when Dumbledore stood up and spoke his speech nor when each of the heads took a turn to tell the gathered parents, students, and friends about students in their own house. When her name was called to make a speech, she and James stood together and walked up to the podium. They had written separate speeches and James had asked to go first.

"Teachers, students, parents, and friends, welcome to our graduation. I was asked, as Head Boy to make a speech about the life we had here at Hogwarts, out of the way of prying eyes of parents, but I never expected to be at a loss for words. Our years here have been filled with laughter, friendships, hardships, and of course schoolwork bestowed upon us by our ever loving faculty." The crowd chuckled lightly. "I have, in my time here, tormented the teachers, the caretaker, and my fellow students, though not necessarily to embarrass them. I have pulled many a prank, though not without help from my five greatest friends, and served many a detention, three thousand two hundred and forty six to be exact, and yet, I'm still standing here, making a speech to all of you. I'd like to hand the microphone over to my fellow friend, student and head, Lily Evans." Lily took the podium shaking slightly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, fellow students, faculty and family, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds and now that its here I'm sorry it is because it means leaving behind peers who spur me to greater heights and professors who have been my mentors for the last seven years, valiantly attempting to change my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever.

"I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I have been a resident of Jane Austin's Mansfield Park, hunted Juska vermin in Mossflower Wood, fought alongside our founders, sailed a raft with Rosalind, David and Petra, committed absurdities with Roddy and Nick, ridden a sad horse with Winnie Foster, and strolled down the Crystal Path. It's a rewarding world, but my second is by far superior. My second world is inhabited by characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Kristiina Peters, Tanice and Alaura Cook, Lia Winters, Sirius Black, Lucy Penner and Remus Lupin are beautiful, kind, a little mad and unfailingly generous people. But my ultimate inspiration comes from not one but two amazing members of the Hogwarts student body, James Potter and Karissa Peters. James never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. He helped me through my roughest times, held me close when I wanted to cry, and encouraged me when my doubts and fears surfaced. He would sacrifice everything for me in an instant and for that, I love him. Karissa has made me want to be more and do more. She is a fighter and a trooper as well as the most beautiful, loving heart I have ever seen. She helps every one, male or female, Slytherin or Gryffindor. She will never be replaced.

As we prepare ourselves to leave this school, it really is not a relief, but a great sadness. I am leaving behind unfinished business, unsolved mysteries, broken friendships, and the greatest of peers but the one thing I will always strive to achieve is to do things for others like my friends, have done. So, if you are like many and are about to go out and forget most of what you've learned at least remember one thing. Remember that it is not what you do for yourself that creates your legacy, no, that dies with you. It is what you do for other people that will make you truly immortal." Applause greeted the end of Lily's speech and tears glistened in most eyes. Lily sat back in her seat and James kissed her cheek lightly.

"Now that we have completed our speeches, we would invite all family and friends back to the Great Hall. I believe there is a graduation feast waiting for us," Professor Dumbledore said, his usual twinkle sparkling in his eyes. Lily stood with the rest of the student body, making her way slowly back to the castle. Lucy, Tanice, Kristiina and Karissa would not be staying with them any more. It suddenly hit Lily. She was about to go out to the real wizarding world. The world of jobs and heartbreaks, of rejection and ultimately acceptance; a world full of the greatest challenges and rewards and she was about to leave Hogwarts behind.

Forever.

* * *

The feast was as stuffing and fulfilling as Lily had ever believed it to be and sandwiched between Alaura, whose parents had flown in from their latest international business trip, and James was exactly where she wanted to be. The families of her peers were scattered around her and Lily felt more at home than she had ever felt. But as Dumbledore stood up to announce the end of the feast a ominous feeling of finally having to leave the stony castle overtook Lily's heart.

"Students, faculty and honoured guests, thank you for a most fabulous seven years of magical education. Now, we invite our graduates to stay one last night in the castle and attend the dance we have so painstakingly prepared. Goodnight." Lily smiled as she watched the parents and other guests leave the Great Hall before standing with the rest of her peers. The tables, with a wave of Dumbledore's hand, were send to the ends of the hall, clearing a large open space for dancing groups and couples.

"I can't believe this is our final night in the castle," Alaura said over the slow melody.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

"Its been a wonderful seven years," Lily answered wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. James wrapped one of his around her waist.

"Now we're going to go out and get jobs," Sirius said with a shudder. Lily smiled wistfully, the seven years of memories assaulting her brain.__

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

**Flashback**

An eleven year old Lily sat in the large Hogwarts train all by herself. She was a muggle born and had not yet deemed herself confident enough to socialize with her fellow students.

"Is any one else sitting in here?" The soft voice startled Lily who jumped and quickly turned to face the door. The ebony haired girl smiled shyly as Lily shook her head negative.

"You can sit here if you want. I'm Lily."

"Liandra, though most just call me Lia."****

**End Flashback**__

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

_Loving might be a mistake but its worth making_

****

**Flashback**

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice startled Lily and she cringed. That was her cue. Sirius Black grinned at her cheekily and Lily smiled sarcastically back. She crept quietly into the staff room, dropping the curled up animal into one of the large comfy chairs before scooting out again.

She met a slightly scowling James Potter and a still grinning Sirius Black just outside the Great Hall.

"You put it in there?" Sirius asked gleefully. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't back out on a dare, Sirius." The retort was short and simple.

"Why did I have to be the one in trouble? Now I've got another detention."

"Jamsie my boy, think of it as a quidditch trophy. You're name will go down into Hogwarts Hall of Fame!" James only glared.

"Now, if all has gone according to plan, we should be hearing a scream right about—" The yell that came from the direction of the staff room sent Lily, Sirius and James to the Gryffindor table quickly, yet calmly, taking their places beside Remus Lupin and Lia.

"Everything went well, I wager?" Remus asked quietly.

"Any second now—" Sirius replied. McGonagall burst through the doors.

"Black! Potter! In my office! NOW!"****

**End Flashback**__

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

**Flashback**

"Damn Brits! I can, in no way believe this!" An ashen haired girl stormed into the compartment Lily and Lia were sharing on their first day back to Hogwarts. The girls glanced up from the window – where they were, of course, looking for their male counterparts – to look curiously at the new student.

"More? I can't get away. Man, oh man! Why can't you guys just leave me alone, huh?" Lily smiled lightly.

"And who, may I ask, have you met first? James Potter and Sirius Black, or Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape?" The girl stared, blinking slightly.

"Black and Potter, I believe. I think the one said his name was Sirius—" Lily nodded her smile growing wider.

"Then he pinched your rear?"

"How did you—"

"Too many years with the boy. Come sit, maybe we'll get you on better terms with the rest of their group."****

**End Flashback**__

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

**Flashback**

"Alaura come on! We have to get all the way through Madrid before we can move on!" Seventeen year old Lily Evans yelled to her best friend.

"Gee wiz, Lil! Some of us need to take a break every once in a while," Alaura answered puffing slightly as she caught up. Lily only grinned in response turning to the skyline.

"Holy mother of pearl," Alaura gasped as she followed Lily's line of sight. The entire Madrid skyline was spread out in front of her silhouetted against the reds and golds of the setting sun.

"Welcome to Spain."****

**End Flashback**__

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

**Flashback**

"Lil? You alright?" Lily turned in her seat to find James standing silhouetted in the doorframe. She couldn't explain why she had ventured to an old unused classroom to think. She shrugged her shoulders, standing and twisting her hands in front of her.

"I don't know." James moved, weaving his way in between the desks until he was standing face to face with her. Lily sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"What's going to happen, James?"

_Dance__I hope you dance__I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

"What do you mean?"

"We're graduating soon. What are we going to do afterwards? Have you even thought about it?" James was silent for a few moments, pondering Lily's words. There was the obvious curiosity in them but, yet, also an underlying meaning.

"In regards to a job, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. There is, however, one thing I do know and that is that there is no way that I'm leaving you or forgetting my friends. We've been through too much to stop now." Lily pushed herself away defiance suddenly springing into her emerald eyes.

"Don't be stupid. You're going to go on and become a huge quidditch star, James. You'll be too busy to worry about me—" James could not believe he was hearing this. Lily believed that he would chose his job over her.

"Lily. Stop. Listen." Lily, whose eyes had suddenly found the floor very interesting, looked up at him, crystalline tears shining in those emerald depths. She took a deep shaky breath to calm her nerves.

"How could you even think, even for the briefest of moments, that I would forget you? My love for you is completely unconditional, no borders, no limits. And that is how it is going to stay. If my job takes me to America, do you think I'll stop, even for a second, thinking of you? Of Sirius and Remus? Of Alaura and Lia? By yourself, you exist. With your friends, you live."****

**End Flashback**__

_(Tell me who)_

_(Wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_(Where those years have gone)_

"We've had some good times," Lia said breaking the suddenly quiet silence in the group as the song faded away and another one began.

"And we'll have many more," Alaura agreed, placing her hand in the middle of the circle, much as James had done over a year ago along the crystal path. Lily smiled fondly at the memory and placed her hand over Alaura's. When all hands were piled they quickly whispered, "All for one and one for all. Always and forever."

* * *

Okay, I'll end this chapter there. There will be an epilogue before I start on the ordered third story in the "series"

The only thing I need is an underlying plot for that one.

**The Angel's Seal **(which all of you should have read before reading this one any way) was the saving of Tanice along with the pointless but beautiful fluff.****

**Possession** was, as the title suggests, about the possession of one of the members of the close knit 'family' (Tanice, Alaura, Lia, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Lucy, Karissa and Kristiina)****

**I COULD DO WITH A LITTLE BIT OF HELP ON THAT!**

Keep looking for the final instalment! The heartfelt end of the year letters from each friend to each other!

PS The song is _I Hope you Dance _by Lee Ann Womack

PPS Yes, Lily's graduation speech is off of Rory's from Gilmore Girls

Kavi Leighanna


	10. Letters

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**Lily**

****

Lily sat on her bed back at home with a large brown envelope on her lap. These were the graduation letters she had written with Lia, Alaura, James, Sirius and Remus and now that she had officially graduated, she could read them. She pulled the first one out, written on a light green paper. Alaura's.

* * *

Lil.

I was looking back to the first day we'd met on the train and I can't, for the life of me, imagine my life without you in it. You know you're my bestest of best friends and I couldn't as for anything more.

Not only that, you were my first friend at Hogwarts and to me that means a lot. I know I haven't known you for half as long as Lia or any of the Marauders has but I still think of you as my "sister in training" and that's good enough for me.

You're the greatest best friend a girl can have and I hope that, through thick and thin, the best of times and the worst of times, you and I will be friends until we're old, crippled and talking about our great-grandkids!

Hasta lavista mi buena amiga!

Alaura

* * *

Tears glistened in Lily's eyes as she set aside the paper, folding it back along the creases. She pulled out the next letter, written on a slightly crumpled piece of parchment. She knew it must have been Sirius'.

* * *

Lily bean!

I have to admit that at the beginning I thought you were a goodie goodie. Then you put that Knarl in the staff room and my respect for you skyrocketed. I can still remember the sour look on James' face when he realized you'd actually gone and done it! It was priceless, but of course you knew that.

I never thought I'd be able to forgive you for weaselling your way into our group. The Marauders were closer than close and you found some unknowing way to penetrate that. It was hard, for me and Remus especially, when James got so attached to you and that mutual attachment turned into the deepest of love, but now, and partly because you brought the love of my life into said life, I don't seem to be able to find it in my heart to be upset at you.

Now, here's the moment where I suddenly turn my namesake, serious. You need to promise, from the depths of your heart, that you will keep my best friend safe. He has poured his whole heart into you and I can tell from the way you look at each other, that the feelings are reciprocated. He needs some one to watch over him and has, for some reason I will never understand, chosen you.

So, Lily billy, keep him safe.

The always handsome

Sirius Black

* * *

Lily couldn't help but laugh slightly at the suddenly deep thought in Sirius' letter. She had the deep down gut feeling that he hadn't written it all on his own. The next letter wasn't tiny, nor was it decorated. Lily hadn't the foggiest as to whose it was.

* * *

Lily

From the bottom of my heart I cannot begin to express the limits to which you have gone to keep me and my sister safe. You have virtually flown to the ends of the earth and back trying to keep us from getting hurt, dying or worse yet, failing. I don't know how you've done it but you have made yourself such a role model to both of us, and for that, we are truly grateful.

You will be a wonderful mother one day, Lily, and I am very happy for that lucky child.

Kristiina

* * *

Lily hadn't known that Kristiina had found a way to sneak her own letter in with her friends, but tears began to flow down her face at the eloquent words. Kristiina had touched her heart and made her proud of what she had done in her last seven years.

It was with shaking hands that the next letter was withdrawn from the plain brown envelope and opened with care. Lia's neat script jumped out at her.

* * *

To my greatest friend

As I know Alaura has most likely done a beautiful job describing you as my best friend, I won't go into the same detail. I know that you and Alaura were closer through the last two years that you and I were but I can't seem to mind so much. You and I have some great memories together, homework, hanging out or trying to stop the boys from doing something they'll regret.

Most of all, and from the bottom of my heart, I hope that you will find happiness away from Hogwarts as I know the castle was most like home to you. I wish for you the best of luck outside of Hogwarts.

Love your friend,

Lia

* * *

The tears were back. Leave it to Lia to think up the most heartfelt things. It was with a shaking hand that Lily reached back into her envelope to pull out the second to last letter.

* * *

Lily,

Logical, rational, accepting Lily, I cannot begin to tell you how much you have changed me. Though the world may fear me I know that you – and Lia, Alaura and Marauders – will always be there for me, regardless of my condition.

We've had some amazing literary discussions, down to the very last sentence of our first children's book, and stealthily planned the worst of pranks. We were the brains.

I, as Lia has most likely already mentioned, along with her, wish you the best. For our friends, we couldn't ask for anything less.

Be careful Lily.

Remus

* * *

Lily smiled fondly at the short letter. She turned to the last one, the one she really wanted to read.

* * *

Love of my life,

I truly cannot begin to describe the changes you have brought into my life. I could be corny and clichéd and tell you how your smile lights up my days, and in my world it rains when you're upset, but I am neither that normal, nor trite and therefore will not mention them again. I cannot bear to think of my life without you in it. You are my world, all of it, and I want you in it forever.

You will do so many great things, Lil. You have a heart of gold and the determination that would make Godric Gryffindor proud. The miles you will run will be endless, the hurdles you cross horrendous but you will always make it to the finish line. Not necessarily always in first place, but you will make it, and at the end of the day, that's all that matters.

Stay true to your heart and stay genuine, Lils. You will go wherever you want.

Love always,

James

* * *

Lily carefully folded up the last letter and placed it back in the envelope with the others. She walked to her closet pulling out a charmed box. Whispering the password under her breath, she lifted the lid and placed the envelope inside carefully. Locking the lid again, Lily returned to her bed intent on reminiscing about her Hogwarts days. But before she could get comfortable, a large barn owl flew through the glass-less window, dropping an official white envelope on her lap. Lily stared at it for a moment before shakily opening the flap.

* * *

I am so sorry I'm stopping this here. I need something to set up for the next STORY not chapter.

The most important thing you need to do is of course

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Thanks!

Kavi Leighanna


End file.
